


Sealed with a kiss

by peachandcloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandcloud/pseuds/peachandcloud
Summary: Random scenarios from the daily life of boyfriends, Sungwoon and Daniel.





	Sealed with a kiss

Daniel was too excited for his class to end that soon as his professor bid goodbye, he immediately left the room and ran towards the upper floor — where his boyfriend, Sungwoon is.

 

And there he saw the guy who never fails to make his heart skip a beat every second, every minute.

 

"Hyung!" He called him, waving his hand like a kid. 

 

"I told you I have club activities today." Sungwoon reminded him. He is part of the music club and they are to welcome new recruits. And although everyone in his club were used of Daniel staying with them, well it's still different with their new members.

 

"But I'll wait for you, you promised tonight-" Daniel was cut offed when his boyfriend suddenly covered his mouth.

 

"Hey! Your voice is too loud. If you're worried about tonight, don't worry you know me I keep my promises." Sungwoon's face was flushed red as he remembers what that promise is.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hyung we haven't had sex for three weeks already, also for the past weeks we only do it when you want it. I know you were busy with your studies, but why are kisses not even allowed?" Daniel complained to his boyfriend as he realized they've been doing it only when Sungwoon wants to. And when he wants to do it, Sungwoon would tell him he was busy with his studies and that he can just use his right hand. Of course, he knows that his boyfriend prioritizes his studies so much, but when it is him, he knows he just can't refuse Sungwoon. And now, he's been sexually frustrated already as it's been three weeks already._

 

 

_Sungwoon looked at his boyfriend and he know he's been too busy with his studies these past few weeks. Well he's a scholar student so of course, he prioritizes his studies always._

 

_He bit his lower lips and quickly tiptoed to peck his boyfriend's lips. "Friday night, after my club activities i promise."_

 

 

 

 

 

And that's how that promise happened. Of course, he knows his boyfriend is too excited for it. "I'll go straight to your apartment after this so you can just wait for me." 

 

"Okay hyung, promise is a promise. I'll wait tonight." Daniel's face light up even more. "Then I guess I'll go home now." He kissed Sungwoon on the forehead before he left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soon as his club activities ended, he went straight to Daniel's apartment. And just in time when entered the room (he knows the door code of course) he saw Daniel who just came out of the shower with only a towel covering his manhood. Sungwoon gulped. It wasn't his first time seeing his boyfriend's body but it still always amazes him how perfect Daniel's body is and it's all his.

 

"Hyung!" Daniel welcomed him with a hug and a quick peck on his lips. 

 

"I'll just take a shower so uh, please wait." Sungwoon pushed Daniel lightly as he ran toward the bathroom. He doesn't know why he's acting they'd be doing it for the first time. But he's a bit nervous and excited.

 

 

 

After 20 minutes Sungwoon came out of the bathroom with his blue robe - blue for him, peach color for Daniel as they are called Peach and Cloud by their friends.

 

He then went straight to Daniel's room and saw his boyfriend lying on his bed, naked. He can feel his face turning red.

 

"Yah! Why are you naked, you should've wore something first while I was in the shower. What if you get a cold -" Sungwoon's nag was cut offed when Daniel pulled him over. 

 

"But I'll still remove my clothes so why wear them then take them off few minutes after." Daniel leaned closer to whisper on his ear, "right, hyung?"

 

And with that, Daniel took off Sungwoon's robe. He stared at Sungwoon's beautiful body, his milky white skin that just makes Daniel want to leave love marks on it.

 

The two locked eyes for a while until their lips meet. Sungwoon's hands around Daniel's neck, Daniel's hands cupping Sungwoon's face. 

 

Daniel licks Sungwoon's bottom lips asking for entrance which Sungwoon accepted with no doubt. Their tongues danced together in their kiss. Daniel stroked his tongue even more inside Sungwoon's mouth, wanting all of him. He pulled him closer, chest to chest and Sungwoon can feel his boyfriend's hardness below him. "Hyung, i love you." Daniel said in between their kiss.

 

Daniel's lips moved from Sungwoon's lips to his neck, teasing him in any way he can and with that Sungwoon moaned — the sweetest sound for Daniel. Satisfied, he laid him on the bed. He lowered himself onto her as he carefully removed Sungwoon's underwear. He circled his stomach with kisses, listening more of his moans. Daniel moved up, face to face with him and their lips meet once again. His tongue sliding deeper at his mouth. He trailed line of kiss along his jaw down to his neck, shoulder and collarbone — leaving a couple of hickeys. He wants more of his moans. While his lips were busy leaving kiss marks on Sungwoon's, his right hand moved to his chest — gently rubbing Sungwoon's nipples up and down until he can feel its hardness.

 

Sungwoon's moans getting louder and it aroused Daniel even more. He moved to his chest and in a second started licking Sungwoon's right nipple while his other hand playing with the other one — rubbing it and slightly pinching it. "Niel ahhh. . . ahh." Daniel took his time with Sungwoon's nipples, sucking them, switching from left to right and vice versa. Sungwoon wrapped his legs around Daniel as he can feel his wetness. "More Niel.." 

 

Daniel kept on playing with his nipple — flicking it over with his tongue. Daniel's just so good with his tongue, just so good that made Sungwoon go wild. Sungwoon moaned loudly and Daniel kept pleasuring both his nipples. 

 

"Niel wait. . .ahh. . .niel. . ahh fuck!"

 

Sungwoon moaned louder as his hands around Daniel tightened. He just came. _Wow_.

 

"That felt so amazing babe." Sungwoon said as he pulled Daniel for a quick peck. And of course, that made Daniel proud.

 

Sungwoon then moved up, pushing his boyfriend down and faced with his manhood. 

 

"Why are you so big?" They've done it multiple times, Sungwoon had seen Daniel's cock - touched, kissed, tasted it multiple times, but sometimes he still wonders how this thing can get through his hole.

 

Daniel chuckled with his boyfriend's statement, "But I know you love it hyung."

 

 

Sungwoon stared at the gorgeous risen cock in front of him. His fingers cupped Daniel's balls — teasing it and a later licking it. His tongue then moved on Daniel's cock head. "Fuck," Daniel gasped as Sungwoon used his other hand sliding it upwards and downwards on Daniel's. He slowly took Daniel's whole length into him. He tightens his lips, sucking it harder as he can feel himself drooling already. He let his tongue move languidly against the smooth hard cock. He can taste his pre-cum already. 

 

"Hyung." Daniel called for his lover. Sungwoon stopped, looked up raising his eyebrow while his boyfriend's cock is still in his mouth. _Fuck why is he so cute?_   Daniel screamed internally. "I want to cum, but I want it inside you." He noticed how Sungwoon's face turned red.

 

 

Sungwoon stood up to get the lubricant which was located on Daniel's lamp table. When he got back, Daniel pushed him down to lay on his bed. _God, he's so fucking beautiful._

 

Daniel poured the lubricant on his finger. He leaned over him for a kiss before moving. Sungwoon moaned loudly as he felt Daniel's finger entered him – one finger until three fingers are already inside him. Daniel, of course wants to prepare his lover. While his right hand's busy thrusting Sungwoon's inside, he grasped his cock with his other hand, stroking it in rhythm of his trusts. Sungwoon's moans are melody to his ears. Daniel's doing good in giving him so much pleasure.

 

"Niel..." Sungwoon pulled Daniel for a deep kiss. "I want you. . . I want you to fuck me until I can no longer walk. I want your cock." And that was enough for Daniel to lose control. Sungwoon's very good in stirring him up.

 

Sungwoon spread his legs widen to accommodate his lover. Daniel pressed their lips together before carefully going inside Sungwoon's. He's doing it slow, making sure it wont hurt his lover. "I love you so much hyung.", Daniel cupped Sungwoon's face as he slowly slide almost all his length into him. "You feel so good babe." Sungwoon gasped, "so fucking good."

 

He wrapped his legs around Daniel's waist, squeezing his boyfriend's cock even more. Daniel paused for a bit when he was completely in. "I love you Daniel." Sungwoon cupped his face and press a quick peck on his lips. "I love you so much too hyung." He then started to gently thrust him, Sungwoon clutching into his shoulders, moaning steadily.

 

Daniel's thrust later turn hard and fast, never wanting to stop. "Oh god, so good," he groaned. He pushed in again and again. Sungwoon's moans getting louder and louder. Daniel stopped for a while, changing their position. He laid his back on his bed's headboard, seated while Sungwoon's on top of him. Once settled with their position, Daniel continued to thrust hard while leaving more hickeys to Sungwoon's body. Daniel's hands on both Sungwoon's butt cheeks, lifting him a bit, enough for him to thrust even more – pressing his cock against his lover's prostate, gaining a loud moan slash cry on Sungwoon. "Don't stop babe! ahh ahh fuck so good." Daniel buried his face on Sungwoon's neck licking, kissing it.

 

Sungwoon loves it how Daniel's hard cock is buried deep within him. He wonders if maybe because it's almost been a month since they had sex, but Daniel's bigger than usual. They did it multiple times, doing it on every possible position they can — turtle, teaspooning, burning man, see-saw, lotus, and so on. They did it like there's no tomorrow, never wanting to withdraw from each other's.

 

Sungwoon cried out, moaning Daniel's name as his own cum spurted on his stomach while he felt Daniel's cum all inside his. He can't remember how many times had they both cum and what amazes him even more was he was still able to cum after repeatedly cumming. 

 

 

"Fuck, you always feel so good hyung." Daniel pulled Sungwoon, finding his lips with his while holding him tightly. He kissed him slow and deep, like they were on their world – just the two of them.

* * *

 

 

Daniel had help Sungwoon clean himself as his lover can't properly stand as his legs were trembling. "Wow you really fucked me hard that I can't walk properly." Sungwoon teased him while he carry the small guy on his back. Daniel helped him wear his clothes, and dried his hair.

 

"That actually felt good babe." Sungwoon said as he turned his head slightly - enough to pull Daniel's head and press a quick peck on him, and a smug smile left across his face. "We probably should just do it once in a month."

 

"Wait- what? No, we can't! I don't want to," Daniel backhugged his lover tightly, burying his face on his nape. "I'd like to make love with you everyday if possible hyung." And there he noticed Sungwoon's ears turning red. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

That was already past 11 o'clock when they've decided to order some jajangmyeon and tteokbokki. Daniel kept on saying he doesn't really need to eat as he's already "full" with his "meal" earlier but soon as the food was delivered and Sungwoon placed them on the table, it didn't took long before they (or Daniel) finished everything.

 

After their dinner, both of them went to the bathroom to brush up and looking at his lover in front of the mirror makes Daniel smile. It just feels so domestic. Right after, they went back to bed, holding each other's hands.

 

"Hyung, why not live with me? I know I've been telling you about this multiple times already and I know you've rejected this idea already but isn't it nice, us, living together?" Daniel asked while gently playing with Sungwoon's hair. 

 

"Should I?"

 

"What?"

 

"What? You asked me?"

 

"I mean yes, but I was just taken back that you're actually considering it now." And of course, Daniel himself can't help but smile.

 

Daniel's apartment is near their university, and he would often drive the opposite side - where Sungwoon's apartment is, so they can go together. Sungwoon had considered it right now as he's been staying late at the university lately as he was busy with some research papers. Although Daniel would always wait for him, of course there are times he doesn't want to burden the younger one by letting him wait for him for hours then making him drive back and forth.

 

"Hmm. Maybe we should really just live together." Sungwoon answered as he buried his face on Daniel's chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy sungwoon finally had his instagram account, well official but were getting that personal account next week!! by the way, chapters are really going to be random like it maybe about their past or present lives :) 
> 
> ps. who's excited for the mobile version of their GDA kiss?? hehe


End file.
